


Rad Likes Robots

by Dramaticdragon



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Supportive Boxfam, and i kNOW this gay shit isn't what they have planned but here you go, inspired by that title, so theres an episode title in the future called rad likes robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Rad finally gives in an downloads a dating app. But will the power of Q&A algorithms of free dating apps be too powerful for him? Will he fall in love with this mystery man on the phone, or will he just brush it off as some fluke? (Yes now that the real Rad Likes Robots is out this is all proven horrible wrong but will that stop me? NO)





	1. Chapter 1: Mops

**Author's Note:**

> RAD LIKES ROBOTS is a canon title? lol mood???? so yeah as i mentioned in the tags, i KNOW the real episode will probably be like "Dendy and rad hang out and make cool work out robots" or something but HEY time for fanfics before they can prove me wrong. enjoy. also the first few chapters will be short sorry loves.

 

            Rad sighed against the side of aisle 4, swiping up on his phone again, and again, and again. Refreshing and refreshing his phone, just _waiting_ for someone to text him. Preferably someone like Drupe or Elodie or something, but at this point, he’d take attention from Mr. Logic… Wait, how old even _is_ Mr. Logic? Well, Rad would take attention from anyone within his age group.

            “Dude, that phone isn’t going to clean the puddle,” Enid snapped, pointing at the mop and puddle that Rad had abandoned to check his phone.            

            Rad rolled his eyes and used one hand to continue to swipe refresh on his phone, and the other hand to use his magic to telepathically mop up the puddle.

            “How come you’re so sad, Rad?” KO asked, skipping over to Rad with a mouthful of lighting nachos.

            “I’m not sad, dude,” Rad quickly answered, not wanting to show _emotions_ , and grabbing a couple of nachos for himself with his mop-hand.

            “Then what are you waiting for on your phone?” KO asked, reviving his question.

            “ _Someone_ has gotta be waiting to talk to me,” Rad said, pointing to his phone, “I’m so _cool_! You’d think I’d have people falling over themselves to talk to me…”

            “Why don’t you text them first?” KO asked innocently.

            “Oh, KO,” Rad rolled his eyes and laughed at KO’s naivety, “You can’t just _text first_ , it’s so uncool!”  

            “But… Doesn’t someone have to?” KO mumbled, confused.

            “Yeah, but it’s better if _they_ do it, since I’m so cool,” Rad shrugged non-chalantly.

            “ _PSSH!_ ” Enid laughed loudly from her counter, “Come on, Rad, why don’t you just wear some stupid sunglasses and shut yourself off completely, wouldn’t _that_ just be the ‘coolest’.”

            Rad tapped his chin against his thumb, but Enid’s loud sigh made him realize it was a joke.

            “Whatever, nerds, you should be grateful I work here, I help bring some cool kids in here!”

            Of course, at that moment, Crinkly Wrinkly walked in, and Enid nearly fell of the counter laughing.

            “F-Forget you guys!” Rad shouted, grabbing the mop, just to throw it down for emphasis, and stomping out.

            “I’m taking my break!” He yelled back, pointedly ignoring Crinkly Wrinkly waving at him.


	2. The Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad gets some ideas after storming off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said in CH 1, the first couple are a little short, but don't you worry, they will be getting MUCH longer

 

            As Rad walked, it helped cool down some anger. Sometimes he just needed a good walk to cool him down. After all, someone so cool shouldn’t stay angry too long!

            He glanced out at a window with some ads stuck to them, and one of them was bright red and attention catching.

           

            ---

            _Want to find your true love? Want to find someone perfect for you? Join_ **Cupid’s Bow** _, an app that can lead you to your lifelong partner!_

_\---_

Rad glanced at the words, then the link at the bottom of the paper. An app, huh… Maybe that’s what he needed. After all, that way he’d be able to find someone to match his coolness, and he’s not against finding a cute chick! Or guy, in any case.

            Especially after that second date with Enid, he’s starting to pick up a couple hints that it might be mildly, maybe, _possibly_ true that his first dating methods weren’t the best. But maybe this app was his second chance, and he’d be able to show his true woo-ing abilities.

            Rad chuckled quietly, downloading the app, imagining the crowds of teens just dying to date him.

           

            ---

            _Please enter your username (remember not to put personal information or inappropriate words in your username): . . ._

_\---_

            Rad huffed, since “Rad” was already taken. “Radicles” and “BadRad” were also taken. Starting to get annoyed, he typed “Psychic-Powerhouse”, and wouldn’t you know, that was free.

            _Not the best one… But I’ll take it_ , Rad decided, pressing enter.

           

            ---

            _Cupid’s Bow would like to access your photos. Allow?_

_\---_

Rad selected “allow”, and chose a cool pic of his ab muscles from the other day. Anyone with a pair of eyes would be stunned by his rockin’ pecks.

            The app then asked for a couple more questions, like who he was looking for (To which Rad proudly selected “all of the above”), and some things about himself. He decided to leave off the “where do you work?” answer, since a bodega might not be the coolest option…

            Suddenly, an alarm beeped on Rad’s phone, telling him that his break was over.

            Sighing, Rad trudged himself back to work. But hey, at least now he had something to look forwards to.


	3. Grandslam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After downloading the app, Rad gets his first message from someone by the name of "Grandslam"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the last of the short intro chapters? pretty sure. ty <3

 

            “So then I tell him, ‘ _what do you mean, no tickets?!’_ ” Enid continued, telling her story to KO and Rad, as they sat around lazily at the counter. It was after the lunch crowd, but the evening crowd hadn’t started yet, so it was a sweet hour of silence.

            “What’dya do?!” KO asked, literally jumping up and down in anticipation.

            “I reared back, and I-” Enid pulled back her fist, but was interrupted by a loud

            _Ting!_

All three looked up, to see a customer come in. Rad and Enid sighed tiredly, while KO ran over to offer his assistance to the customer.

            “Man, right at the good part,” Enid sighed, “Also, Rad, Gar said we’d be getting an extra shipment of those shield things today, since they sold so quick. It should be here.”

            Rad nodded, stretching his telekinetic finger as he walked to the back room.

            By the time he finished working with the new packages, and stocking them on the shelves, about an hour had passed, and the evening crowd was starting to come in. Rad thought he might have felt his back pocket vibrate, but there were too many customers to check at the time.

            By the time the evening crowd was finally dying down, KO had already left (He wasn’t expected to stay late, after all), and the sun was starting to lower, turning the sky more orange than blue. Enid started wiping off her counter, and Rad was sweeping the aisles one last time. He realized he finally had time to check his phone, and glanced to make sure Enid couldn’t see him.

            Feeling safe, he woke his phone up, and checked for notifications.

            _Yes!_ Rad mentally cheered, seeing a message from that new app!

           

            ---

            _You have a message from Cupid’s Bow user ‘grandslam’_

_\---_

Rad chuckled at the name, and the fact that he had a baseball name and yet a basketball on his profile picture. But hey, Rad likes sports, so that isn’t a bad thing.

            Rad swiped to open the message.

 

            ---

            **Grandslam:** _Hey, this is actually my first time using an app like this, haha. It said we have a lot in common, so hi._

\---

 

            While a little lame, Rad did relate, since he never used an app like this either.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _Lol same, I feel u. you like sports dude?_

\---

           

            “Hey!” Enid shouted, “I don’t hear sweeping! I want to close sometime today, y’know!”

            Rad groaned, rolled his eyes, and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He’d read some more when they closed, he guessed.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad finally takes some time to message Mr. Grandslam

 

            Rad turned his AC in his van to max, plugging his phone into the aux cord and blasting some sweet work out music. When he plugged his phone it, it lit up, showing him his notifications.     

 

            ---

            _You have a message from Cupid’s Bow user grandslam_

\---

 

            Rad smiled, swiping to see what this message said.

 

            ---

            **Grandslam:** _Haha, yeah you might have noticed. Do you? I have a favorite team in like every sport, so I’m sure I can talk about at least one haha. What kind of stuff do you like?_

\---

           

            Rad typed his answer, and noticed the ‘ _grandslam is typing_ ’ words pop up nearly immediately after sending it. And as reckless as Rad was, he wasn’t about to text and drive. And hey, the AC felt good, the music was nice, he was in no rush to leave.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I like football, mostly. Bro, the Knights? Best team._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _Also, I like arm day lol._

**Grandslam:** _Come on bro, we all know the Bulldogs are the best. But I feel you, leg day suuuuucks._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _Bro preach, arm day should be every day. Also bulldogs man?_

**Grandslam:** _You gonna insult my bulldogs after saying knights are your favorites?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _haha alright you’re right, you’re right_

**Grandslam:** _So you’re supposed to like… get to know each other on these apps, right?_

**Grandslam:** _* my sisters voice* TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELF_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _looool dude I know so many people exactly like that_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _but I’m pretty dang cool, sweet muscles and voice AND best taste in football teams. You?_

**Grandslam:** _I’ve grown to be known as the ‘younger sibling’, which is a title you earn with three older brothers and sisters._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _yikes. Good news for you, you’re the only one I know. You’re an only child now my dude._

**Grandslam:** _what am I supposed to do with all this only child attention all of the sudden. Too much power._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _ask your dad for a car_

**Grandslam:** _imagine all the Christmas presents I could get_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _Haha yeah man, but what else besides siblings?_

**Grandslam:** _oh right snap. Well, sports mostly. I like going to parties, working out, and I gotta admit, I like theatre stuff_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _haha nerd_

**Grandslam:** _again, Knights._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _ANYWAY_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I guess theatre is cool. I don’t really know anything about it, though. Looks cool, at least._

**Grandslam:** _I like it. Oh snap dads calling gtg. Can I talk to you again tomorrow?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _yeah sure, you seem cool. Ttyl._

\---

 

            Rad shoved his phone in the cup holder next to him and finally drove off. Even though they were still in that pretty awkward introduction stage, that guy seemed cool. Hey, maybe that app had something going for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate all the kudos and bookmarks so far! comments are also appreciated lol love you guys


	5. Sweet canons, bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad gets to know Grandslam more, but not through friendly bragging.

 

            “Hey, y’know that app Cupid’s Bow?” Rad mentioned to Enid and he sweeped near the counter.

            “Yeah, it’s a dating app, right?” She answered, not looking up from her magazine, “What about it.”

            “I got it,” Rad said proudly, puffing out his chest.

            Enid, however, did not look at him in awe or amazement. Rather, in boredom.

            “Dude, _why_? Those things are useless.” She rolled her eyes.

            “Are not!” Rad said, “They’re super cool!”

            In all honesty, he hadn’t made his opinion on whether or not dating apps like those were absolute garbage, but his competitiveness just decided for him. He’d never be wrong.

            “I doubt you’d be able to find a _real_ girlfriend or boyfriend on one of those things. They’re just a bunch of 40-somethings asking for money!” Enid snapped, waving her hands.

            “No way, I’m not a 40-something asking for money, so that proves you _wrong_!”

            “Yeah, you’re one of those dummies who _give_ them money.” Enid smirked.

            “Am not!” Rad growled, “I’ll prove it to you, I’ll _totally_ get a cool boyfriend or girlfriend from that app, and it’ll be great, and you’ll be wrong!”

            “Alright,” Enid shrugged with a laugh, then looked at him seriously, “But don’t act like the little jerk you did back in middle school. You won’t get _anyone_ that way. Girls or otherwise.”

            “I knooooow,” Rad rolled his eyes. After their second-first-date, she and him had an actual talk and she gave him that entire speech already. He was still the same cocky jock as before, just now… a little more considerate. But there was no way he was going to admit his secrets to just anyone, but he’d try to listen instead of ignore. Hey, we all grow up eventually.

            “Well, let me know how much money a 40-somethings asks you for.” Enid laughed, going back to her magazine.

            Rad scowled at her momentarily, then went back to sweeping.

            By the time he reached his break, he had a couple more messages from different people.

            “CutieFruitie99”, “dramaticdragon”, and “f-power” were there, and “Grandslam”.

            Rad checked the greetings from the other three, all of whom the app said has a 90% or higher match. They all seemed nice, although CutieFruitie99 was a bit odd, and Rad answered with simple greetings as well. Then he read Grandslam’s.

 

            ---

            **Grandslam:** _hello hello. Whats up?_

\---

 

            Maybe it was because Rad wasn’t a big fan of ‘hi my name is whatever’ parts of a conversation, but he was pretty happy to talk to Grandslam instead of other new people. Even though he only messaged Grandslam yesterday, at least they had a couple messages under their belts.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _hey man just got on break from work. Whats up with you?_

**Grandslam:** _bored out of my mind. All my brother wants to do is play this kiddie board game instead of doing anything actually interesting lol_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _lol yikes. My co worker today was a huge pain and made me mop this entire freaking aisle even though it wasn’t dirty!_

**Grandslam:** _ew why?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _she’s just upset bc she isn’t as cool as me prob_

**Grandslam:** _lol surely_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _but little does she know I’m going to totally fart next to her when I get back out to get revenge._

**Grandslam:** _do you like where you work?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I mean I like money_

**Grandslam:** _That’s true. Nothing beats that._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _but I guess I actually do like it sometimes. Boss is super cool, and we get to do some cool training stuff sometimes too._

**Grandslam:** _oh neat like what?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I kick some baddies butts B)_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _and can you believe my co-worker still takes all the credit sometimes?! For myyyy hard work_

**Grandslam:** _she sounds an awful lot like my sister lol. But also nice, training and fighting are the best_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _heck yeah dude! Here’s the real question:_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _laser cannons or torpedoes_

**Grandslam:** _dude laser ANYTHING is always the best. Especially laser cannons._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _Yes dude!!!!_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I bet you don’t have a cannon as sweet as mine though B)_

**Grandslam:** _I’ll have you know my laser cannon could blow up yours_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _think again when you see THIS:_

_\---_

Rad quickly took a pic of the top of his van, with the sweet nitro cannon and blasters attached to the top.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** [attached image]

            **Grandslam:** _oh dude are those nitro cannons???_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _you have good taste my man_

**Grandslam:** _but then again, can nitro top THESE BAD BOYS_

**Grandslam:** [attached image]

            ---

 

            Rad opened the image, and saw a slightly-larger-than-handheld sized mobile green cannon. He couldn’t recognize the brand, though, which was odd because he was a big fan of laser cannons.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _alright those are pretty sweet_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _but what brand are those? Are they new or something?_

**Grandslam:** _even better, these are CUSTOM MADE bro_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _broooooooooo jealous_

**Grandslam:** _told you my cannons are the best B)_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _man you cheated with those custom made ones come ooonnnn_

**Grandslam:** _haha no rules in war dude_

\---

           

            Rad chuckled a little, thoroughly impressed at seeing some custom made cannons. They were clearly well maintained, too, since they were well shined and the green paint seemed practically new.

            “Rad, Enid sent me!” KO said, knocking on the door to the break room.

            “Coming!” Rad hollered back, sighing quietly. At least it was KO calling him back.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse** : _gtg, work is calling me back. Gotta earn those sweet coins_

**Grandslam:** _work until you can buy a cannon as sweet as mine B)_

\---

 

            Rad laughed, turning his phone on silent and walking back to the customer floor. This Grandslam guy was pretty funny.


	6. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad asks Grandslam an important question.

 

            It had been a couple days since Rad and Mr. “Grandslam” had exchanged photos of custom and nitro cannons, and they’ve been talking pretty regularly since then.

            Rad talked to a couple other users of the app, and some seemed nice (although he was almost positive one of them was Colewart…), this Grandslam guy was the one he felt real chemistry with. He guessed it made sense, since that app had some “compatibility percentage” thing, based on how you made your profile. They were a near perfect match, according to the free dating app gods. And who was Rad to doubt the power of those things?

            Rad would look forwards to his breaks, and lazy hours of work to check his phone if Grandslam had sent another message.

            Although there was one little thing that mildly upset Rad: This was a _dating_ app, and they’ve been simply talking as pals for this time. And if Rad was going to be real, he figured these apps weren’t meant for just friends. But there was a small part of him that was nervous, since the last time he dated someone didn’t exactly go _well_. And, even if he’d never saw it outloud, he wasn’t entirely sure how to ask someone out properly. Especially over text like this. As he worked, lazily sweeping some blasted drywall from the last fight with Shannon, he started to think about how to ask this guy out. He rationalized it: why on earth would he even say no? Rad was the _coolest_ guy ever, and they were talking on a dating app, too!

            And as if his phone could hear his inner questions, his back pocket vibrated. Enid was already asleep at the counter, so Rad didn’t have to worry about being the lazy one if Mr. Gar came around.

            On his lock screen, a notification from Grandslam showed up. Rad took a deep breath to remind himself that he was in fact the _best_ , which wasn’t hard to do, and opened the message.

 

            ---

            **Grandslam:** _Hey dude whats up_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _“”working””. You?_

**Grandslam:** _“”Listening to my sister””. She isn’t happy when she realizes she isn’t perfect looool_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _haha wow. Hey btw I have a question_

**Grandslam:** _yeah?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _so like this is a dating app right_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _do you wanna go on an actual date_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _instead of just texting lol_

\---

           

            The “Grandslam is typing” message came up, then went away, then came back again, then went away again. Rad was a touch alarmed, since Grandslam was usually a speedy replier.

            But thankfully he answered before Rad started to get too nervous.

           

            ---

            **Grandslam:** _I’d like to go out with you_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres a heads up about me: on weekends when/if i have free time, i write like 10 chapters to post daily throughout the week bc during school days i have NO TIME to write. i'm starting to catch up to myself so hopefully i won't run out by the time the weekends free time comes around!


	7. Club Penguin Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandslam takes a moment to ask Rad a few questions about their future date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only date me if you invite me on Club Penquin (may it RIP)

 

            Rad grinned, gripping the broom a little tighter. He still tried to play it cool, and not be a nerd who shows tons of emotions or anything. But he had an excuse to be pretty happy: he got a yes!

            _I’m irresistible_ , Rad bragged to himself, puffing out his chest as he typed back.

                       

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _do you wanna go to the movies or something?_

**Grandslam:** _oh wait_

**Grandslam:** _you mean like irl?_

\---

 

            Rad tilted his head, confused. Isn’t that where dates are? In real life.

           

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _lol where were you thinking? Club penguin?_

**Grandslam:** _haha no, I just thought like…_

**Grandslam:** _I have no idea tbh_

**Grandslam:** _I forgot things happen irl most of the time_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _haha reality is wild bro_

\---

 

            Rad hoped he wasn’t pushing Grandslam or something, because even though _he himself_ was a total cool dude with no weaknesses at all, he wasn’t a total jerkwad who wanted to force people to do stuff.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _That still cool with you?_

**Grandslam:** _yeah, totally totally._

**Grandslam:** _I don’t have time this weekend though, sorry : (_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _haha no worries, im pretty busy this weekend too. Two shifts ugh_

**Grandslam:** _the life of a star player is busy_

**Psychich-Powerhouse:** _you keep telling yourself that_

\---

 

            Rad sent a wink emoji, and Grandslam sent a couple laughing emojis. Rad decided he did need to sweep this stuff eventually, so he got back to work.

            Thankfully, the rest of the work day wasn’t too wildly bad. Which was nice, since it was Friday. Friday’s were always busy. It was an unfortunate truth within retail, but “weekends” weren’t actually weekends if you worked in a bodega. Saturday and Sunday were the busiest days, of course. And busy customers were bad enough, but Boxman usually sent even more robots during the weekends because of his “more people cause more friendship” logic or something. But then again, the robots might be their saving grace, since it was an excuse to leave the dull retail life.

            Rad chuckled to himself, imagining Boxman knowing that his stupid robots were _helpful_. He’d probably have some existential crisis or something.

            He continued sweeping slowly, thinking to himself. He started to think about those stupid robots. Jethro’s were just… annoying. Too many and too easy. At least Darrell’s and Shannon’s were a little more fun to fight. Darrell’s talked to much, and Shannon’s spent too much time trying to do fancy tricks, though, and it took away from the fun of a real fight. At least they were easy enough to beat when they did fight, so it was easy to shut them up. Raymond’s were a bit more challenging. Rad wasn’t sure if he liked or hated fighting Raymond. Raymond was most certainly the harder to fight, with actual talent instead of blindly flinging lasers like Darrell. But he was also the most _obnoxious_. He acted like he was the best thing to grace the world’s presence, when everyone knew that was _Rad_. But at the same time, Raymond was the one who saved his plaza prom… Plus, their dance battle was possibly the most interesting dance he had that night, or ever. Dance battles were always fun, even if loser got blasted into the sky. Thankfully, he was the best dancer ever.

            But he supposed dance battles could be fun with anyone, not just a stupid robot. As grateful as he was for their battle distractions, life would be easier without them. He’d happily blast a million of those robots in their faces, to prove his point. Although was that counter-productive? Whatever, robots are dumb and Rad couldn’t care less if they rusted away, fun battles or not.  


	8. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As in any retail business, Saturday's are always busy. But that won't stop Boxman from sending his bots!

            “Rad!” Enid yelled, “I need more receipt paper!”

            “Get it yourself, I’m busy!” Rad shouted back, sweating as he used both his hands to stock two separate shelves at the same time, while KO walked next to him holding both of the boxes out. Even Mr. Gar was busy trying to ward out the cheapskates who were trying to read all of the magazines before paying. The entire plaza was bustling with its typical weekend crowd, and for as much as it stunk, every other Friday sure made up for it…

            _Beeeep! Beeeep!_

“Ughhh…” Came a unanimous whine from the plaza workers, even KO as he struggled to find a way to put the boxes down without smashing them.

            The three ran out together, fists and flaming feet ready to fight.

            The box opened in a dramatic flourish of light and flower petals, and the trio immediately knew who it was.

            “Let’s make this quick, I was on a roll with those cans!” Rad announced, powering up his little psychic beams on his fingers.

            The box’s dramatic light fades, and Raymond stands in the center in an equally dramatic stance.

            “Oh please, you know you’re happy to see this face!” Raymond gloats to the trio.

            “Excuse me-”  a voice came up from behind the hero trio, surprising all of them, “where is the bathroom?”

            “Wha- Potato! Enid gasped.

            “Potato!” KO rushed over, grabbing Potato’s hand, “Why didn’t you hide after the alarm went off!”

            “I had earbuds in…” Potato said, bouncing slightly like a little kid doing their “Bathroom dance”.

            Raymond cleared his throat loudly, grabbing back their attention.

            “KO.” Enid ordered quickly, focusing back, “Take Potato to the bathroom behind the store.”

            “Right!” KO said, giving Enid a little salute and rushing off with Potato.

            “Enough of this nonsense!” Raymond growled, swinging his arm around, his hand drawing back into his arm and a canon quickly replacing it, all as he swung it around. He grabbed his now-canon-arm, and aimed it at Enid and Rad.

            Both knew the drill, and jumped out of the way as a large purple blast of light burst through a bush at the door of the store.

            Enid took the offensive as Raymond’s hand reformed around his wrist, jumping up and aiming her foot right at him as she fell back down. But Raymond was familiar with them too, and caught her in a large soccer net that appeared from his back.

            “Goal for me!” He gloated, swinging the net and launching Enid back out towards the side.

            Thankfully, she caught herself as she fell, and Rad used his finger blasters to hold Raymond’s arms still as best as he could.

            “Enid!” He yelled, and she knew what that meant.

            “Got it!” She said as she ran back at Raymond, this time managing to land a power kick directly into his chest, knocking him back towards the street, but not enough to blast him back into Boxmore.

            The distance weakened Rad’s beams, allowing Raymond to break free of the grip. This time, both of his hands retreated, and a swift blast of baseballs came blasting towards them.

            Rad and Enid were able to dodge the brunt of the blast, but not without a couple bruises from some straggler baseballs. Unfortunately, Rad got hit right on the face, and he could already feel the tell-tale signs of a black eye coming up.

            “Ow!” He yelled, holding up his hand over his eye.

            “Watch it, Rad!” Enid called back, as if that was supposed to help. Either way, she was able to hit Raymond with a pair of flame blasts from her kicks, while he was distracted with the baseballs. This damaged and distracted him enough for Rad, with his free hand, to grab Raymond with his finger beam and spin him around like a lasso, and finally launch him back at Boxmore, watching relieved as he crashed through the ceiling.

            “Ugh, man, now I gotta work with _this_?” Rad complained, still holding his eye.

            “I’ll get you some ice, but we need to get back to work soon, Mr. Gar won’t let us just sit around on a Saturday.” Enid said, a bit of pity in her usually cold voice.

            “I know…” Rad sighed, trying to just rub it off and get back to work.

            The steel bars over the windows raised back up since the threat was now gone, and within five minutes the store was back as if Raymond never even showed up. Rad had an icepack in his back pocket, since his hands were busy stocking two shelves at once. KO had offered to sit on Rad’s shoulder and hold it in place, but Rad had enough dignity to deny that.

            Finally, Rad was allowed a 15 minute break, but by then his ice pack was only mildly chilly. He didn’t even care at this point, holding it up lazily as he scrolled through notifications on his phone. Everyone near Lakewood Plaza got automated emergency notifications whenever a Boxmore bot was sent over, but it’s not like he didn’t know. He had a text from Brad asking if Rad still remembered that guy that used to sell protein shakes, and a message from Grandslam.

 

            ---

            **Grandslam** _: ugh rough day today… Saturday’s are supposed to be great :’/_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I feel you. Can you believe I have a stupid BLACK EYE_

**Grandslam:** _omg what happened?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _work._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _but its whatever I have ice_

**Grandslam:** _yeah use that ice. Sorry man that sucks._

**Grandslam:** _but since we’re officially “dating” I can say this:_

**Grandslam:** _I can kiss it better ;* loooooool_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _its cured_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I hope it’s actually gone by our first irl meeting, it would suck lol_

**Grandslam:** _well just keep the ice on it, but I won’t actually care lol_

**Grandslam:** _real talk? Not many people think I’m their favorite sight either._

**Grandslam:** _its hard to believe I know_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _haha I doubt it bro, but I’ll just have to be the judge of that ;p lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes yall i've caught up to where i wrote! but good news is today is friday so hopefully by tomorrow i'll have been able to write more


	9. Want To Meet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad finally organizes a real life date with Grandslam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S O here's the story. as of last night, "Rad Likes Robots" is now a completely different storyline than i had in mind. In my heart i actually knew they wouldn't be able to have an entire episode with a gay couple bc yknow, we dont want actual representation (howEVER i am in no way hating on ian or any of the crew!!!!! or even shannon i friggin love her). I haven't actually seen the episode yet because i don't have TV, so i bought the season pass on itunes so i usually get them on saturday evenings. But i know what happened from youtube showing me a thumbnail from CN's YT and uh yeah spoilers. So yeah this is a uhhh AU title?? lol yeah the title of my fic and episode are now unrelated. but please for the love of all that is good don't go hating Ian or the crew or OK KO or even shannon. please....

 

            It was Wednesday, and thankfully Rad’s black eye had reduced to nothing more than a barely puffy eyelid. Well, it was still a little purple, since Raymond’s baseballs are deadly, but it wasn’t as noticeable!

Anyway, after becoming officially “dating” with Grandslam, even without meeting in real life, Rad had talked more seriously with him. There was a strange comfort over texting instead of talking, where you didn’t have to worry about looking cool or if you couldn’t think of a good joke. Also, it was easier to be honest over the phone, since he couldn’t tell if Grandslam thought whatever he said was lame (not that anything he ever said was lame anyway). Rad had ended up talking to Grandslam about a lot of personal stuff, that he hadn’t planned on talking to anyone about. Stuff about middle school, about his need to be cool (without _too_ many details, he wasn’t that ready yet), and even how he joined the app because he was worried about not being able to date someone. But it wasn’t just one way, and Grandslam admitted things as well. He felt overshadowed by his older siblings, even though apparently he was stronger than them. He admitted to also wanting to be really cool and invited to everything, and when he asked about if they were meeting in real life, he explained later that it was because he was worried what Rad would think after meeting. Rad assured him that after all this personal talk, Rad wasn’t shallow enough to reject him just if he was short or something. Grandslam’s bio even said he was tall, so that wasn’t even a problem!

            Rad walked into the break room, pulling out his phone quickly.

           

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _Hey dude I know this is impromptu but I forgot I get off work early today_

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _if you wanted to watch a movie or something_

**Grandslam:** _I’m free too!_

**Grandslam:** _what time? Also at a theatre or your house?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _How about 6? We can have time for a sequel if it goes well ;)_

**Grandslam:** _pshh nerd_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _and how about we grab some ice cream at that ice cream place at Lakewood Plaza then head over to the theater? You know the one?_

**Grandslam:** _the one with the bright pink roof?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _haha literally it’s so bright I can’t stand it_

**Grandslam:** _ugh I feel you its nasty. Pink is fine but please my eyes burn???_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _so I’ll text you at 6ish so you know where I am_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _since we’ve never actually met lol_

**Grandslam:** _one last thing:_

**Grandslam:** _promise you won’t freak out when you see me?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _are you secretly 70 years old_

**Grandslam:** _BRO no. my bio is 100% right, i just look kinda offputting I guess_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _if it makes you feel better, I’m not even human. That might not be saying a lot since that’s like half our population but still_

**Grandslam:** _sweet bc same_

**Grandslam:** _not human squad_

**Grandslam:** _:D_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _yessss squad roll out. But also gtg, see you at 6 man!_

**Grandslam:** _see you at six :)_

\---


	10. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After messaging for a while, Rad finally meets Grandslam.

 

            Thankfully for Rad, his shift ended early enough for him to go and change clothes from his tired work clothes into something better. Not the same level as his Second First date with Enid, but still a better t-shirt than his work’s crop top. He still wore his pink pants though.

            It was 5:56, and Rad walked up to the front of the ice cream shop with the neon pink roof. Disgusting. He didn’t see anyone who looked particularly to be “waiting for someone”, so he sat on the bench near the store and pulled out his phone.

           

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _im at the ice cream place, are you here already?_

**Grandslam:** _sorry almost, my sister decided to interrogate me for my entire life. I’m almost there tho_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _lol no worries. I’m just chilling on a bench by the front. Also your sister sounds terrifying_

**Grandslam:** _she really is dude._

**Grandslam:** _but I’m almost there so see you in a sec_

\---

 

            Rad didn’t answer since he knew he was going to actually be meeting Grandslam in a few moments, and glanced around to see if he could identify him by what he knew: Not human, tall, and probably muscular since he had a lot of sports stuff.

            But Rad’s peaceful excitement was interrupted when a flash of chrome attracted his attention.

            “Hey!” Rad shouted, jumping up as that nasty Boxmore Bot Raymond walked up, “What are you doing here!”

            Raymond looked clearly distasteful of Rad being there, and glanced around quickly.

            “Look, I’m not here to fight you, if you must know. Now if you please-” Raymond explained quietly, trying to push himself past Rad, but Rad grabbed him and stopped him.

            “No way dude, you Boxmore bots are never up to something good!” Rad said, yanking Raymond back.

            “Please,” Raymond said, rolling his eyes, “My life does _not_ revolve around that bodega of yours.”

            “Either way, there’s no way I’m going to let you just waltz around here like you haven’t damaged this entire plaza before!” Rad accused, pointing a finger into Raymond’s chest.

            Raymond seemed very annoyed by this, and glanced around again.

            “What do you keep looking for?!” Rad asked, “Are those other idiots here too?”

            “No!” Raymond huffed, retracting his hand into his robot wrist quickly.

            Rad readied himself for a sudden canon blast, but a canon never came out, but rather a phone came out instead, with Raymond’s hand holding it.

            Raymond pressed a couple things, then shoved the phone in Rad’s face.

            “If this will make you finally leave-” Raymond growled, “I’m here on a _date_.”

            Rad didn’t even look at the phone before laughing a loud guffaw.

            “Like someone would date _you_!” Rad smirked, “You’re a dumb robot bad guy! Who’d want to date _that_?”

            Surprisingly, Raymond actually looked hurt by that, instead of just jumping to snap back at Rad. Rad was taken aback for a moment at Raymond’s emotionalness, but brushed it off.

            “Maybe not a jerk like you, but _he_ would.” Raymond mumbled, his cocky confidence suddenly vanishing from his voice.

            “Who?!” Rad laughed, although this time a bit quieter, and he snatched the phone to read what Raymond was trying to show him.

            It was a chat, and the messages on the screen were:

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _im at the ice cream place, are you here already?_

**Grandslam:** _sorry almost, my sister decided to interrogate me for my entire life. I’m almost there tho_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _lol no worries. I’m just chilling on a bench by the front. Also your sister sounds terrifying_

**Grandslam:** _she really is dude._

**Grandslam:** _but I’m almost there so see you in a sec_

\---

 

            Rad stopped for a moment, trying to register what he was reading. It looked identical to _his_ phone, but only the “sender” was on a different side, since he was Psychic-Powerhouse.

            “Uh… Why do you have that guys account?” Rad asked, trying to play dumb, even though he had a sinking suspicion as to just what was going on.

            “What?” Raymond asked, grabbing his phone back and looking confused, “What are you talking about, this is my account. Now do you believe me, that I’m not here for your dinky little bodega?”

            Rad couldn’t think of what to say for a moment, then glared up at Raymond.

            “Man, even _butt_ man isn’t as much of a monster as you!” Rad shouted.

            “ _What_??” Raymond asked, taken aback.

            “You think that’s fun?” Rad growled, feeling his body starting to shake, “to go and message people and lie about who you are?! I bet you just feel _sooo great_ after they tell you their secrets, don’t you! You just like to see people get hurt, that’s it!”

            “What on earth are you even _talking about_?!” Raymond asked again, getting annoyed.

            “THIS!” Rad shouted, grabbing his own phone this time- which was still on their chat page- and shoving it at Raymond.

            Raymond glanced at it for a moment, then froze just like how Rad did when he first read it.

            “So that means…” Raymond mumbled, putting two and two together.

            “Yeah, jerkwad,” Rad growled, shoving his phone into his pocket, “I bet you must be real proud of yourself, humiliating one of the plaza workers, too. Your dad must be just _sooo happy_.”

            “W-Wait, that wasn’t-” Raymond started, putting his hands up, but Rad was already walking away.

            “Why don’t you just go rust in some junkyard, monster!” Rad called back, not even turning to face him as he stormed back off towards his van and driving off before he even had to look in that direction again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL AS HAPPY AS I AM THAT I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SHIPS RADMOND, PLEASE STOP PUTTING HATE STUFF ON TUMBLR THANKS.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad cools down from his fight and thinks about a few things

 

            Rad sat down on his couch with a loud “huff!”, taking out his phone and glaring at its locked screen.

            “I can’t believe that jerk! What kind of villain does that?!” He said to himself, finally opening up the app.

            He wasn’t sure what his intensions were. Delete “Grandslam” from his contacts? Remake a whole new account? Delete the app entirely?

            But the app automatically opened to the last spot it was on, which was Rad’s chat page with Raymond. He decided to re-read a couple messages, trying to figure out all that Raymond now knew about him. Thankfully, Rad didn’t mention any fighting weaknesses or something, but he still ranted about his emotional ones! Who knows how many people Raymond have told those things about?!

            “Oh man…” Rad whined, smacking his head. Raymond probably told his entire family, who are _sure_ going to announce it the next time they attack the plaza. Then the entire plaza will know that Rad gets self-conscious sometimes if his hair gets messy in public! He’ll be ruined! Heck, if Raymond had a dating app, he’s bound to have social media. He’s probably posting all of Rad’s messages right now! By the time he goes to work tomorrow, everyone will know everything about him! Enid will never let him live it down, and no one will think he’s cool ever again!

            Rad shoved his face into a pillow and yelled loudly.

            And maybe, just maybe, he might have cried just a little. But can you blame him? He had gotten himself so worked up with excitement to meet this person with whom he’s practically told his life story to! He thought… He thought he was finally going to have a steady relationship! Maybe Enid was right, there’s just no use getting your hopes up…

           

            As much as Rad didn’t want to go to work the next day, he knew his bills didn’t care if he had much dignity or not. So he walked in the bodega, literally bracing himself for the laughter.

            …

            Which never came.

            “Huh?” Rad mumbled quickly, and walked over to Enid. Maybe she didn’t notice? He was a little confused.

            “Morning Rad.” She greeted, setting up her counter for the start of the day.

            “Oh, uh, morning Enid.” He replied, growing even more confused. Was she just waiting for the right moment?

            “You doing okay there buddy?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Y-Yeah, totally!” Rad nodded, “It’s just, uh, you haven’t heard anything about me last night, right?”

            Enid rolled her eyes, and Rad started to sweat.

            “Look, you can’t expect me to keep up every single time you post another video online. Just because I follow your account doesn’t mean I stalk it.”

            “Wha-” Rad tilted his head, “No, no, like bad stuff! Embarrassing?”

            Enid squinted at him for a moment, then gave up and shook her head.

            “No dude, no one is out there posting “I hate Rad” or something, if that’s what you’re asking.” She replied, then went back to setting up her counter.

            Rad nodded, and walked to the back room to clock in. Maybe… Maybe Raymond _was_ just waiting to attack the plaza with the news, so he could see Rad’s shame for himself. Yeah, that was probably it.

 

            But the work day rolled on just as usual, and even when Boxman sent over a robot, it was Darrell and not Raymond. And Darrell didn’t seem to know anything about what happened, since he was far too focused on his “limited edition spacesuit costume”.

            When the Friday ended, and nothing changed, Rad was beyond confused.

            “Okay dude, spill. What’s wrong?” Enid asked, grabbing something from the vending machine before heading out.

            “It’s just…” Rad started, deciding whether or not to tell Enid, “Well, uh, Raymond found out something kinda embarrassing about me, and I thought he was going to tell, like, the _entire plaza_. But he hasn’t even _attacked_ the plaza. What gives?”

            Enid just shrugged.

            “I dunno, dude.” She said, “But from what I’ve seen of them, I think those robots have a little bit of honor. Smarts, no, but they’re loyal. So they probably wouldn’t stoop that low either.”

            “You really think so?” Rad asked.

            “I mean, I know them as well as you do, so I could be totally wrong,” she shrugged, “but then again, I’m never wrong.”

            She laughed a little at her own joke, then walked off, lemonaid in hand.

            Rad thought for a moment. Was what she said really true? Maybe… After all, they weren’t just blind destruction machines. That time Raymond crashed his prom, he didn’t actually destroy anything, but instead actually had a dance-off. And there was that time when they got revenge on Boxman by crashing his dinner party, and Darrell and Shannon were there acting like normal kids: Darrell was in a little sailor suit, and Shannon was singing a song! Maybe they… _wouldn’t_ announce to the world your insecurities.

            As Rad thought about that, he checked something on his phone. He realized that not only had _R_ _ad_ admitted to a lot of things, but so did Raymond! And they all seemed legitimate: he was the youngest, so feeling overshadowed was expected, he always acted cool and cocky, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he wanted people to think he was cool, too. And the whole “people usually hate me when they see me thing” was probably also tr-

            Wait…

            Rad gulped, suddenly realizing that things might not be exactly like he originally thought.  


	12. Stock Room Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad talks things out with KO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm a day late, i've caught up with myself and SCHOOL IS HARD. but thank you so much for all the nice comments!!!!

 

            Nearly a week had passed since the dramatic “date” had happened. If you just glanced at the plaza, things all seemed the same. Cool hero missions for KO, Enid didn’t do much, and robots attacked daily. However, if you looked closely, there was a significant lack in “Raymond Attacks”. Shannons, Darrells, and Jethros had visited just as normal, but Raymond had yet to show up since the whole debacle.

            And Rad was getting worried.

            He had yet to come entirely clean to anyone, even Enid, who he had admitted a couple hints here and there to. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t caring about the wellbeing of an evil robot. Yet his mind get rushing back to how he felt whenever he wrote to “Grandslam”; he was happy, excited, and even a touch nervous whenever he wrote to Grandslam, feeling like a middle schooler with a crush again. He was so excited to finally meet Grandslam. If only Raymond hadn’t been so _brutally honest_ about how much people “hated how he really looked” and such… Rad thought he meant, like, an alien with five eyes or something! He didn’t think Grandslam meant that he was evil! How was he supposed to promise not to attack an evil robot!

            Rad sighed, knowing that excuse wasn’t working anymore. He tried for the first day or two to rationalize it like that, but it wasn’t working anymore. After all, if everything Rad said was real, and Grandslam had no way of knowing who he was, there would be no reason for him to lie! All of the things he told Rad were real, honest, and genuine. Even the whole “I like talking to you too”s and the “You make me laugh a lot”s.

            Rad had always assumed that robots were just… naturally emotionless. Like, sure, Darrell loved his costumes and stuff, but not emotions to the point of _that_! Of making a real connection and then _getting hurt about it!_

He groaned, scratching his head. Man, this was rough. It’s not like he wasn’t hurt, too! He was really digging that relationship, and wanted a real steady relationship to continue! But he had to go be _evil_! But still… Rad had no idea that “Grandslam” would be evil from how he talked. He had a funny, typical relationship with his siblings, loved his dad, always laughed at sports puns and was just as into cool nitro cannons as Rad was. None of those indicate _evil robots_!!!

            _Maybe I should… do something?_ Rad thought to himself, but trailed the thought off as he realized there wasn’t much he _could_ do! And what would he do, anyway? Message him again with “oh hey sorry I freaked out, we’ve just hated each other for so long I forgot you might have feelings too”? Yeah, sure, that’s a _great_ plan.

            But then again, it was the only plan Rad really had.

            “Why do I even want to apologize…” He scolded himself, shoving the last of the power-boost sodas into their spots.

            “Apologize for what?” KO asked, nearly startling Rad out of his skin. Man, he needed to stop all that retrospection at work!

            “Uh… Nothing.” Rad said, avoiding looking directly at KO.

            “Hey, Rad?” KO just continued, “You’ve been acting funny lately. Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine.” Rad grunted, forcing his feet back towards the back room for the next box to stock. Unfortunatly, KO just followed him.

            “My mom always says that if I’m really upset about something, it’s good to talk about it instead of getting more upset by myself.” KO pointed out, following Rad.

            Rad rolled his eyes, and faced KO with a scowl.

            “Look, that might work if you break her coffee mug or something, but this is _different_. There’s nothing I can do.” Rad grunted, turning around and storming off again.

            KO watched Rad walk away, his eyes big and sad. Rad couldn’t even _see him_ and yet he knew exactly how KO looked at the moment. He slowed down his storming pace, then sighed and rubbed his temples.

            “Fine. I’ll tell you.” Rad grumbled, waving KO towards the back room, “But it’s a secret, alright.”

            “Promise!” KO grinned, immediately happy again, skipping in front of Rad towards the stock room.

            “So whazzup?” KO asked as he jumped onto one of the boxes to sit. Rad floated himself to a box next to KO’s.

            “It’s, uh, kind of a long story,” Rad started, but KO only nodded in excitement, so Rad continued.

            “So, I messaged this one guy on my phone, for a little while now. We talked about sports and stuff for a while, but then we kind of told each other some secrets. Like, _personal_ ones…”

            “That’s good!” KO smiles, “It’s good to have friends like that! Dendy and I tell each other everything!”

            “Yeah…” Rad nodded, “well, we told each other an awful lot. And so, he goes all ‘oh, people don’t normally like me’, or something.”

            KO looked sad at that, but was still silent.

            “But I was like, he seems super cool and all, so I don’t think he’s weird. I hadn’t seen him in real life, but he seemed cool over the phone, y’know?” to which KO nodded, “So eventually I, uh…”

            Rad gulped quietly.

            “I actually asked him on a date, after a little bit.”   

            KO gasped, grabbing his cheeks and grinning with sparkling eyes.

            “You did?!” KO smiled, “That’s great!”

            “Yeah, I thought so too,” Rad continued, crossing his arms and leaning back, “so we agreed to meet at this ice cream place at the plaza. So I’m just waiting there, minding my own business, and I get a message that this guy showed up. And you know what happened?!”

            KO stared at Rad in anticipation.

            “It was that idiot Raymond!!!” Rad nearly shouted, balling his fists.

            “The robot?!” KO gasped, sitting at the edge of his box-seat.

            “Yeah! So I figured that villain probably planned stuff like this to hurt heroes, y’know! N-Not that someone as cool as me gets hurt over stuff like this, but…”

            “You seem pretty hurt…” KO mumbled.

            Rad just crossed his arms back, pouting a little.

            “Well, _anyway_ , I beat him up and now here I am.”

            “So…” KO started, scratching his cheek, “You beat up a bad guy! What’s the problem?”

            “He’s… He’s not a bad guy!” Rad said, and suddenly a wave of understanding rushed into him. He suddenly understood why he wasn’t so fond of the idea of just letting it go.

            “He’s not a bad guy…” Rad repeated, “He has a lot of stuff about him… He likes cannons, like me, and he likes sports, and he gets his feelings hurt like everyone else, and he gets his hopes up and he wants to impress his dad and his older siblings and he likes to dance and-”

            Rad paused, to catch his breath.

            KO was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking deeply.

            “Well, if he isn’t a bad guy… Then why would he do that date thing to hurt you?”

            “I don’t think that actually was his plan, after all.” Rad sighed, somewhat guiltily, “I think he was actually going for a real date.”

            “So then…” KO started, but his little kiddie brain was stressing to its full power, and he was starting to tire out.

            “So then _I_ messed up.” Rad admitted.


	13. One Thing To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad needs to fix this problem, and quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates on ME (feel free to skip if you don't care): S C H O O L is busy so i am Struggling to update but i love this fic so i WILL. But yeah five classes sounds easy but boy howdy if art class doesn't take up your whole life. also! I FINALLY watched Rad Likes Robots (the name this fic is BASED OFF OF lol) online bc itunes just never gave it to me and LOVE IT!!!! I was upset for like 3 hours after i saw that it was shannon but then i remembered: i love shannon. Also the whole episode was mostly robots so you KNOW i'll love it bc i love them. Also? Clearly i gave Rad WAY TOO MUCH CREDIT and didn't think he would fall in love after exactly one (1) compliment but you know what that's such a Rad thing to do i don't know why i didn't expect it. sorry this fic is 'inaccurate' now lmfaooooooo. So yeah that's me atm. sorry if this is short i'm just,, trying to survive

 

            Rad stared at his phone screen, showing him the dating app that started it all. For as much as he threatened to delete his account when he was emotional, he never went through it. And now, their last few words were staring him in the eye, as if they were angry at him.

            ---

             **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _im at the ice cream place, are you here already?_

**Grandslam:** _sorry almost, my sister decided to interrogate me for my entire life. I’m almost there tho_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _lol no worries. I’m just chilling on a bench by the front. Also your sister sounds terrifying_

**Grandslam:** _she really is dude._

**Grandslam:** _but I’m almost there so see you in a sec_

\---

 

            Rad couldn’t help but sadly laugh at how their last words were insulting Shannon. Just from _battling_ those bots, Rad could tell they loved each other very much, but they were siblings after all; and what do siblings do more than fight?

            He held his thumb anxiously over the message button, to type something to Grandsl-er, Raymond. But what was he supposed to say? ‘ _so lets just forget THAT whole fiasco went down’?_ Yeah, sure. Or maybe something like ‘ _can you blame me? You are evil after all’_. Or how about ‘ _so you WEREN’T trying to manipulate me?’_

            Great, wonderful ideas. Really, quite the suave messages. Even someone as ‘romantically incapable’ (as Enid called him) as him knew those weren’t any good. So instead, Rad closed the app and went into the notes app and trying to write a couple things to message Raymond with. He even wrote down ‘just want for Raymond to attack?’ but if things kept up at the pace they were now, Raymond wouldn’t be showing up any time soon.

            And Rad needed this fixed _now_.

            He must have written a hundred ideas of weird messages to send Raymond, long and short, detailed and bland, apologetic and accusing.

            Eventually, Rad just sighed and opened the app, decided there was only one thing he could say:

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _sorry_

\---


	14. Want To Hate Me Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad waits for a reply from Raymond, and realizes the 'easy way out' isn't the one he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha remember when i updated daily :')))

 

            Rad stared at his phone, waiting. As if messaging him would instantly fix all their problems. Unfortunately, work was taking up his time so he couldn’t just stare at his phone all day. Every time he felt his pocket vibrate, he jumped to his phone, but so far it had only been his mom, an email, and his friend sending him a meme. An appreciated meme, but not what Rad wanted.

            There was even a part of Rad that wanted to question whichever robot attacked today, as if he could just stop mid-battle and talk to them. But even if he could, it was Jethro that attacked today, so he couldn’t get much conversation if he tried.

            Eventually, the tortuous day of work ended, and Rad finally had some time to himself in his van. Turning on the AC, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked. No new notifications, but he still opened the app anyway.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _sorry_

_(message read at 4:27pm)_

\---

           

            Rad sighed, seeing the checkmark by ‘read’, but no answer. He knew he shouldn’t expect everything to be fixed in an instant, but he still wanted to live in that perfect world.

            But suddenly, as if answering his exact thought, he saw a grey bubble with three dots pop up on the left side of his screen.

            Raymond was typing something! He was going to answer Rad!

            But just as soon as it appeared, the bubble left, and the screen was left unmoving again. Rad was disheartened, but then yet again- it appeared!

            And disappeared. Then came back. Then left again. Then finally came back again.

            Rad watched for a minute, seeing the bubble come and go constantly. It seemed Raymond might be having trouble knowing just what to say, too. But finally, the bubble stayed, and it seemed Raymond was going to send something. Rad took a deep breath, hoping Raymond didn’t hate him. For as badly as that date had gone, Rad… realized he really _did_ like Raymond. All the nice things Raymond said to Rad made his heart smile, and having someone to talk to like that was great, and there was some kind of connection that just made Rad want to spend all day on his phone talking to who he just knew as “Grandslam”. After he finally realized that Raymond was this actually amazing guy, well…  He couldn’t help but want that connection again! And even if it meant messing up that cool-guy-dignity a little and apologizing a lot, he’d do it!

            But he wanted to wait and see what Raymond wrote, first.

           

            ---

            **Grandslam:** _ok_

\---

 

            Rad felt like he kicked a puppy reading that message, his heart hurt so bad. Raymond wasn’t a horrible evil monster at all, and Rad needed to show Raymond he knew that!

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _do you mind if I like_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _REALLY apologize. With more words_

**Grandslam:** _ok._

\---

           

            Rad was relieved that Raymond would at least let him try. It was more than Rad might have been able to say for himself, if the positions were switched.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _Im sorry I exploded at the ice cream place. You didn’t lie and I shouldn’t have done all that. I really am sorry._

**Grandslam:** _its fine._

**Grandslam:** _I shouldn’t have gotten this app anyway. Your reaction is what anyone would have. Sorry I used you, on accident._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _but you didn’t use me! And just because you have a negative power level doesn’t mean you can’t have people that like you._

**Grandslam:** _I mean it kind of does tho_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _no I doesn’t. you were really cool and nice to me and I shouldn’t have done that stuff just bc we’re heroes and villains and all that_

**Grandslam:** _look rad._

**Grandslam:** _that’s nice and all but it doesn’t even matter now. Thanks for the apology. But lets just go back to hating each other normally?_

\---

 

            Rad held his phone in his lap for a moment. What should he do?

            On one hand, he could agree to it. They could both delete their dating accounts, pretend like all of their messages never happened, and they never had a date. They could go back to exactly how things were before Rad downloaded the app. Simple, fun enemies who fought when one was sent through a magic portal in a box in the sky. They’d fight, make snarky comments at each other, and move on with their life. It would be easy. They wouldn’t have to worry about this stuff ever again.

            On the other hand: _screw that_! Raymond wasn’t just some mindless robot who he just fought! Raymond was more than a maybe once-weekly enemy! Even if he deleted his account, he’d still remember the messages Raymond sent. They’d both remember the secrets they shared. Easy-schmeazy! Rad was a cool guy who didn’t just take the easy way out! And he wasn’t about to do that now. He hadn’t felt so connected to someone since, well, _ever_! So what if someone judges him for liking an evil robot, sue him!

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _what if I don’t want to hate you anymore_

\---


	15. Hi Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad and Raymond start to figure out how to fix things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD I PROMISE school is WILD AND ALSO I LOST THE FIRST COPY I WROTE OF THIS AND??? DIED INSIDE???? this is short i KNOW but the next one is longer i promise (i started writing it but lets just pray school wont physically kill me before i finish @ my geology prof)

\---

            **Grandslam:** _what exactly do you mean?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _do you even want to go back to being enemies? Like at all?_

\---

           

            Rad watched as Raymond’s grey chat-bubble’s dots floated up, and seemed to be typing something long. Suddenly, the bubble went away, and was replaced with:

 

            ---

            **Grandslam** : _not really_

**Grandslam:** _do you?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _no._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _you’re too cool to hate, man_

**Grandslam:** _well what now?_

\---

 

            Good question… What now?

            Rad thought about it for a moment. What exactly _did_ they do now? They already had a “first date”, if you could even call it that. And now that they both knew each other’s status (supposed-to-be-enemies against everything they stood for), they couldn’t just go announce anything in public.

 

            ---

            **Psychic-Powerhouse:** _wanna try friends first?_

**Grandslam:** _that sounds nice_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _lets just like_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _restart, yknow?_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _hi random stranger who I never met before. Wanna go on a “friend kinda-date” with me and I promise to be chill if youre a robot_

**Grandslam:** _haha_

**Grandslam:** _hey stranger_

**Grandslam** _: friend kinda-date sounds cool. I promise not to be mad if youre a hero whos beated up countless past forms of me_

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _DUDE_

**Grandslam:** _blackmail time._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _I take back my promises._

**Psychic-Powerhouse:** _lol_


End file.
